


We probably deserve death but if we live it’ll be a rebirth.

by mistake_input



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, The Fall - Freeform, sad :(, this is basically wills inner thoughts through season 3 but more poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistake_input/pseuds/mistake_input
Summary: Short n sad kinda. Haven't written in forever but I have Hannigram brainrot
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	We probably deserve death but if we live it’ll be a rebirth.

This was the man who has clawed my heart out. He has cut and gutted me, I have the scars to prove it. Yet he is also the one who managed to lick them clean each time, careful I would not die. He cared about me far too much to let me die, even if I didn’t know it at the time. This man, whom I love, has taken precious things from me. A daughter, a son, a wife. But without him they would be all but meaningless. Thats not to say I forgive him, god knows I don’t, but my inability to live without him makes these precious things seem dull. I resented him, I was uninterested, then one day I woke up and realised I simply couldn’t be without him. I couldn’t be myself without him by my side. So I pursued him, only in the way he wanted. I was an israelite seeking my promised land. I thought giving him up had been the right thing but, oh, looking back it is so easy to see my mistakes. I meant it when I said I would run away with him. I would. If I could go back and change things I would. But now, just as I have him, I can’t keep him. I can’t. I love him yet I hate him, and I knew exactly where he was and did nothing. As I take him, and he shows me what he always wanted me to see, I realise its beauty. I tell him. And in that moment we are each other, and I grab him and I jump. I don’t know if we’ll live or die and I don’t know which I want. We probably deserve death but if we live it’ll be a rebirth. Somehow, I always knew we would die together. Can’t live with him, can’t live without him. This is my design.


End file.
